


Tension

by Bibanana



Series: The scenes we don't see [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e02 The Hounds of Baskerville, John doesn't know, M/M, Neither did we, Post-Episode: s02e02 The Hounds of Baskerville, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, The scene we don't see, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23385958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibanana/pseuds/Bibanana
Summary: There was a magnetic force between them, a tension that was screaming to be closed. The space between their shoulders was vibrating. Sherlock could practically see the air rippling. He knew that he wasn’t being logical, hearing Mycroft’s disappointment. The only thing separating them was just regular air with some dust in it (carbon, hydrogen, oxygen, nitrogen, silicon, phosphorus). There was nothing pulling him closer to John and it was not taking any physical force to keep him at a respectable distance. What Sherlock was feeling was merely psychosomatic (a large percentage of headaches, itches, and chest pain. John’s limp.) but that didn’t dismiss the fact that the more Sherlock strained in order to not fling himself onto John, the harder it became to breathe. Sherlock was slowly suffocating while John mindlessly watched crap telly, utterly and completely unaware.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: The scenes we don't see [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678477
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Tension

**Author's Note:**

> This is post- The Hounds of Baskerville.  
> Sherlock in love. John doesn't know.  
> This is unresolved, seeing as it takes place in between canon, so if you were looking for a sweet little happy ending, this isn't the place. I hope you will still read it and it will give you some perspective on what might have happened when the case was over and the cameras stopped rolling.

Sherlock watched John from across the room. Pouring tea. Piling biscuites onto the saucer. Sherlock deduced from the way John’s fingers twitched hesitantly around the biscuits that he wanted more but was concerned about his weight. Of course, that could be assumed, seeing as he always jogged up the stairs instead of walking, or went to the gym almost regularly now. It must have been the gym because he always came back sweaty and went to shower straight away. 

_Chasing criminals used to be enough._

John was never overweight, so something else must have spurred this new idea of needing to be fitter than before. A new girlfriend, perhaps? No, but he was looking. A girl within his sights that he liked enough to try to impress. That was further proven by the way he had jumped at the opportunity to flirt with Henry’s therapist at the pub.

John looked over at Sherlock and Sherlock quickly looked away. John, seeming to have not noticed, came over and sat lightly next to Sherlock on the couch. Sherlock focused his breathing. There was a magnetic force between them, a tension that was screaming to be closed. The space between their shoulders was vibrating. Sherlock could practically see the air rippling. He knew that he wasn’t being logical, hearing Mycroft’s disappointment. The only thing separating them was just regular air with some dust in it (carbon, hydrogen, oxygen, nitrogen, silicon, phosphorus). There was nothing pulling him closer to John and it was not taking any physical force to keep him at a respectable distance. What Sherlock was feeling was merely psychosomatic (a large percentage of headaches, itches, and chest pain. John’s limp.) but that didn’t dismiss the fact that the more Sherlock strained in order to not fling himself onto John, the harder it became to breathe. Sherlock was slowly suffocating while John mindlessly watched crap telly, utterly and completely unaware.

Desperate for a distraction, Sherlock reviewed the case’s details. _Dog- no, hound. Baskerville. Mycroft’s ID. John calling rank._

Sherlock mentally replayed that part a few times, blushing, just slightly.

_“Captain John Watson, Fifth Northumberland Fusiliers.” Salute. “That’s an order, corporal.”_

_The hound. Seeing the hound. Back to the pub. “THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH ME! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?”. Deductions. “Why would you listen to me? I’m just your friend.”_

_“I don’t have friends.”_

_“Nah. Wonder why.”_

Wrong idea. It was the wrong idea to go over the case. _I’m sorry John. You are my friend. My best friend. My only friend. You are irreplaceable. Perfect. You are perfect, John. But it’s not enough. I don’t want you to just be my friend. I want more._

Sherlock was shaking now. John noticed. He laid his hand on Sherlock’s bouncing knee. _When did it start bouncing? Up, down, up, down. Faster, faster._

“Hey, Sherlock, you alright, mate?”

Mate. Term of friendliness between two people, commonly between men. With animals, a mate is a life partner. _I would love that. To spend the rest of my life with you, John._ A partner for sex. A co-parent. Why must it be different with humans and animals?

Sherlock couldn’t bring himself to look at John. To see those dark blue-grey eyes, worried, but oblivious. Instead, he just said, “Fine. I’m fine.”, stood up rigidly, and left to his room, slamming the door behind him.

_You can never know._

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third time I've written something for this series from Sherlock's perspective and John is completely oblivious. The third time the pain of unrequited love has belonged to Sherlock (Sorry, dear. You did nothing to deserve this.). John, it's your turn...  
> And yes I did just apologise to a fictional character that doesn't even belong to me. ;)


End file.
